A través del hielo
by NightWanderess
Summary: Sirius, James y Lily están muertos. James y Lily pueden ver todo, pero Sirius no. Hay algo que no le encaja, pero puede que en algún momento lo haga. Wolfstar.


Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada de lo que escribo, y si lo publicaba no eran fics. Espero que os guste.

temariskater.

* * *

En el suelo había un charco. Un charco del tamaño de un carruaje de Hogwarts. James se sentó al lado de Sirius y miró por él. La batalla estaba empezando.

_ Canuto, no puedes estar todo el día mirando eso. Llevas meses así.

_ Aquí no hay más que pueda hacer. Tendría que estar ahí.

_ Sirius. En serio. Ya lo hemos hablado. Estaremos en el momento adecuado.

Un James joven e inmortal suspiró formando vaho en el suelo de mármol negro.

_ También podrías hacer que este sitio fuera más… acogedor. No consigo que Lily quiera venir por voluntad propia.

_ Tampoco quiero que venga. Tu pelirroja se pasa todo el día metiéndose conmigo.

Sirius hizo un puchero infantil poniendo cara de cachorrito el cual James ignoró como si fuera cosa de todos los días, que en realidad lo era.

_ Lily sólo quiere que aceptes las cosas de una vez. Estamos muertos, Sirius. Has hecho de tu lugar de descanso un sitio tétrico. Es frío y triste y oscuro y nada de lo que yo recuerdo que eres.

_ Cornamenta, vete.

James suspiró y se levantó encaminándose a su propio lugar de descanso.

Cuando Sirius apareció en el quinto curso escolar de Harry, lloraron como niños y se abrazaron durante días ante una sonriente Lily Potter. Aquel era el sitio donde se reunían los que no tenían cuentas pendientes. No existía ni el cielo ni el infierno, sino un páramo infinito y en él cada cual tenía su sitio.

Lily y James tenían un espacio compartido. Se trataba de una cabaña con enredaderas en toda la blanca fachada y un soleado porche en el que se sentaban juntos y veían a Harry cuando miraban a una silla vacía que le esperaba cuando llegara su día.

Sin embargo, el espacio de Sirius era diferente. El hombre de ojos grises pasaba todas las horas de su eternidad sentado en medio de un bosque de pinos muertos que se asentaban sobre un suelo del ya citado mármol negro. Se sentaba en ese suelo y sobre él siempre nevaba. Nunca se le pasaba el frío y ya casi se había acostumbrado a vivir con ello. Ante él se mostraba un charco casi congelado que de vez en cuando notaba su superficie titilar cuando cambiaba la escena del mundo de los vivos.

Lily abrazó a su marido cuando lo vio llegar al porche y su ropa de abrigo se esfumaba al poner un pie en él.

_ ¿Cómo está hoy?

_ ¡Me ha echado, Lily! ¡A mí! ¡A su mejor amigo!

El pelinegro gruñó mientras se sentaba y Lily tomaba su lugar de siempre sentada en su regazo.

_ Ten paciencia. Aún no sabe lo que le pasa.

_ Le ha dado igual la crítica que le he hecho a su lugar de descanso.

_ Normal, es que ya te he dicho mil veces que no se cambia el sitio a voluntad. Cambiará únicamente cuando su espíritu lo haga.

_ Es que no entiendo por qué está aquí si tiene una cuenta pendiente.

James se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos hastiado.

_ No la tiene. Ya sabes que no hay excepciones, si la tuviera no estaría aquí.

_ Algo, Lily, hay algo que se le escapa. No entiendo nada.

_ Cumplió sus deberes con Harry por lo que sé. Así que eso no es. Está atrapado en sus sentimientos amargos.

_ Sirius siempre tuvo demasiados de esos. No hay manera de que sepa cuál es exactamente para ayudarle a superarlo y que pueda estar en paz.

La pelirroja posó sus ojos verdes en sus rodillas y sonrió. Su James siempre fue un desastre para descifrar. Pero ella no. Tenía una ligera idea de qué haría que Sirius estuviera bien como ente incorpóreo.

_ Sólo hay que esperar, queda poco.

James miró a la silla ahora junto a Lily. Acababa de caer el muro sobre Fred Weasley. Eso era futuro cercano, pero no por ello menos impactante.

_ ¡No lo entiendo, Lily!

_ Ha estado siempre ahí. Tan frágil que no se puede… tocar.

Mientras, Sirius seguía con la vista fija en su charco. Su cuerpo le repetía una y otra vez que le faltaba algo. Por eso pasaba el tiempo mirando ahí. Pensaba que podría verlo en el presente, porque él nunca había sido de los que miraban hacia atrás o de los que esperaban el mañana. Pero por más que lo intentaba no había manera.

Pasada una media hora, los ojos grises de Sirius se encontraron con los verdes de Lily que sabía que sonreía a pesar de la gruesa bufanda blanca que le tapaba la boca. James estaba con ella de la mano.

_ Sirius, falta poco para que tengamos que irnos.

_ No entiendo cómo lo sabéis…

_ Al contrario que otros, nosotros vemos todos los tiempos. El futuro dice que tenemos que ir con Harry, al menos un momento _ dijo Lily sentándose a su lado.

_ Pelirroja, ¿qué me pasa? Yo sé que tú lo tienes que saber.

_ No puedo ser yo, Sirius. Me has pedido muchas veces que te lo diga, pero no he podido porque tú estás estancado en una época. No eres un espíritu libre aún.

Lily sujetó su mano al igual que sostenía la de James.

_ Canuto, en realidad hay algo que va a…

_ No, James. Espera.

Lily apuntó al charco en el que miraban ambos. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks estaban en una de las torres del castillo. Sus manos luchaban por juntarse, pero no se alcanzaron antes de comenzar a pelear.

_ Ella no me gusta _ gruñó Sirius.

Lily se rio acompañada por James al que la expresión de haber chupado limones de su amigo le había hecho tremenda gracia.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _ bramó Sirius.

_ ¿No lo recuerdas? _ preguntó Lily.

_ Tú siempre igual. Nunca te han gustado las parejas de Lunático _ dijo James.

_ Eso no es verdad.

Sirius siguió con la mirada fija en el charco intentando ignorar al matrimonio.

_ Sí que lo es. Decías que eran unas aprovechadas y que abusaban de la bondad y el buen corazón de Remus.

_ Lily, te digo que no _ Sirius prácticamente le gruñó.

_ Encima creo que el karma se ha reído en tu cara porque está con tu prima.

_ ¡¿Y a mí me tiene que importar?!

La parte más alta de los troncos secos empezaron a arder. Siempre pasaba algo parecido cuando Sirius se acercaba a la verdad, o eso decía Lily.

_ Hombre, eso lo sabrás tú, chucho celoso.

James tuvo que esquivar a Sirius cuando saltó sobre él y el pobre Black terminó en un revoltijo de nieve que amortiguó la caída.

_ ¡No soy un chucho!

_ Pero sí un celoso _ Lily sonrió.

Sirius volvió a sentarse a su lado y miró hacia abajo.

_ No quiero que Remus esté mal. Antes creo que tampoco lo quería. Ella le hará daño, no le querrá tanto como y-…

Y antes de terminar la frase, la nieve dejó de caer sobre él.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Sirius, ¿ya te has dado cuenta? _ James por fin había comprendido lo que su mujer le ocultaba y que él no había visto. Por otra parte, había sido su amigo el que se había delatado solo.

_ No… No puede… Yo nunca… Remus… Él…

Sirius temblaba y había dejado de mirar al charco. Todos aquellos años como los merodeadores, todas aquellas veces interponiéndose en todo lo que pudiera dañar al licántropo, aquel tirón en el estómago cuando no era él quien le hacía feliz… Habían caído de golpe sobre él. Y tenía todo nombre. Nombre que no había querido poner durante toda una vida, aunque algo le decía que era obvio para prácticamente toda persona que le hubiera conocido.

_ James...

_ Lily, ¿ya?

James se situó al otro lado de Sirius y le sostuvo del hombro, inclinando la cabeza para que el de ojos grises volviera a ver el charco. Remus John Lupin estaba muerto en el suelo. Al lado de Nymphadora con la cual su mano aún no era capaz de juntarse.

Sirius apretó la mano de Lily y las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas. El charco tembló como nunca antes y se rompió en pedazos tan pequeños y distintos como diminutos copos de nieve y se esparcieron por todo el bosque muerto del lugar de descanso. Los árboles dejaron de arder y volvieron a ser pinos verdes: elegantes y fuertes como había sido Sirius en su juventud. El suelo se volvió suave pinocha de color caramelo y la ropa de abrigo de James y Lily desapareció. El pelinegro volvió a ser un joven y no el mismo hombre que había estado sentado ahí hacía minutos, con la misma ropa con la que había muerto.

Lo más impactante no fue eso, sino que en el lugar donde estaba antes el charco, de pronto estaban Nymphadora y Remus. La chica estaba igual que antes de dar a luz a Teddy, con el semblante relajado. Remus, en cambio, volvía a tener el pelo largo atado en una cinta como en sus años de Hogwarts y lucía igual que entonces, igual que Sirius lo hacía ahora.

El muerto licántropo le dio un beso en la frente a Tonks que asintió y se marchó de allí. Remus ofreció su mano a Sirius que aún sin creérselo la cogió y se puso en pie. James y Lily se juntaron también de pie tras ellos.

_ Hola, Sirius.

Remus limpió con los pulgares las lágrimas de la cara ahora más aniñada de Sirius con cariño.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus manos no se unieron?

Eso fue lo único que salió de la boca del de ojos grises después de aquel par de años sin verle.

Remus sonrió a su primer amor recordándose a sí mismo lo denso que había sido para lo más obvio toda su vida. Lo hizo sabiendo que ahora ya no tenía miedo, ni tenía que ocultarlo porque notaba el corazón del muerto Sirius latiendo con la misma furia que el suyo.

Cogió lentamente su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y acarició los nudillos de Sirius Black.

_ Porque sabía que cuando llegara el final, mi mano tenía que estar unida a la tuya.

Y de esa manera, se pusieron en marcha para ir a ver a Harry. Juntos. Decidiendo que, aunque era tarde en la Tierra, el momento exacto para amarse estaba en la muerte. Porque era eterna e incombustible, como su amor.


End file.
